the person to dance all my dances with
by Jessica2
Summary: Chandler takes Monica to see the Swing Kings, anything else would give it away. Please Review! Let me know what you think!


The person to have all my dances with.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except Matthew Perry!

"Monica"? "Honey, hurry up or we're going to be late." Chandler called to his girlfriend of almost 2 years. He was starting to worry weather or not they would make it on time. And the fact that it was raining out which made it almost impossible to catch a cab wasn't exactly helping things either. They were going to the Plaza for a benefit that he had gotten tickets to through work. He wasn't really happy about going until he heard that the Swings Kings would be playing there. He thought it would be a good time for him and Monica to go out. He had been working a lot recently and he felt bad about it, and he thought that this would be a good way to make it up to her. He glanced yet again at the clock and sighed as he plopped down on the couch. "Don't worry sweetie I won't be much longer." He heard Monica call from the bedroom, and smiled. He knew that he really couldn't complain, because he knew as soon as she walked out of the bedroom it would be well worth the wait. Three minutes later Monica emerged from the bedroom in a lovely long crimson dress. She smiled when she noticed the look on her boyfriend's face. "Boyfriend… why did that always seem to be such an inadequate word to describe him?" 

When he was finally able to speak he took her hand and told her how beautiful she looked, and she replied by telling him that he looked very handsome. They both smiled at each other and Chandler draped his arm around her and led her out of the apartment.

They arrived forty minutes later. Chandler was right; it raining didn't help them at all. Not to mention that the traffic was a nightmare due to a three-car collision. Nonetheless they had made it, and only 30 minutes later then he had hoped. Monica smiled when she saw how big of a hurry Chandler was to get in and grab a sea. He was trying not to go crazy. He really did want tonight to be perfect, even considering it was for work. What he didn't know was that Monica was having a good time already. Watching patiently as her boyfriend…there goes that inadequate word again, was fussing around trying to get everything just perfect for her. After about 15 minutes, and right before Chandler was about to have a nervous breakdown, Monica calmly placed her hand on his arm and told him that she didn't mind where they sat as long as he was next to her, and was there to protect her from Doug. He smiled thankfully and led her to a quiet table in the back of the room.

Dinner went very well, and considering Doug only slapped Chandler's ass twice, they both were having a really good time. Now they were simply finishing they're coffee, and indulging in some light conversation. "Chandler… do you ever wonder what brought us together?" Chandler looked up curiously at his girlfriend's question. "What do you mean?" he said, very interested in the new subject. "Well, what I mean is do you ever wonder what…she set her cup down and looked into the love of her life's eyes. What would have happened if we never would of gotten together in London. I mean if we never got together at all." Chandler smiled at her sudden shyness, and reached across the table and took her hand in his. He didn't know what to say to her. He had asked himself that very same question a countless number of times. Mainly late at night when he laid with her in his arms, watching her as she slept and wondered how he got so damn lucky. He wondered what it would be like not to wake up next to her every morning, not to touch her, not to tell her how much he really loves her. Frankly the thought of that scared the living day lights out of him. He didn't know the answer to her question. He just always assumed that it was something that couldn't be explained. 

" Babe Let's dance." With that he stood up and ushered her to the dance floor. His arm found her waist and her head his shoulder. There they danced together in silence until Chandler finally had an answer to his love's question. "Fate." Monica looked up for his shoulder, questioning him by the look in her eyes. "You asked me what brought us together, and I've been thinking about it since you asked. Monica, I have thought about this thing so many times. There is no way a love like this could be anything else. Even is London didn't happen, I know that we would of ended up together in the end. I can't even imagine my life with you. Mon, we are meant to be, it's as simple as that." Monica smiled and kissed his lips. He couldn't of put it better any other way. "I love you Bing." "Eh you're only saying that because we are meant to be together, and now your stuck with me." Chandler joked. Monica laughed. "I wouldn't want to be stuck with anyone else, I really do mean that Chandler." "God I love you so damn much." Monica smiled once their lips had parted and placed her head back on his shoulder. She had suddenly realized why the word boyfriend simply didn't apply to him. He wasn't just her boyfriend, he was her soul mate, and the person she knew for sure she would be spending her life with. She sighed silently wishing that the night would never end. She felt Chandler pull her closer to him, and knew that he was thinking the same. Only now Chandler was thinking more of along the lines of his future with her. Why had he been so scared of this before? How could he not have realized she really was the person he wanted to share all his dances with?


End file.
